koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Da Ji
Da Ji is one of the primary antagonists in Koei's crossover series, Warriors Orochi. She can be playable in the original Warriors Orochi once the player has personally completed every stage in the game (including the gaiden stages). In Warriors Orochi 2, she is one of the initially available characters in the Orochi story. Role in Games Warriors Orochi Based on conversations with the other Mystics, Da Ji is a runaway immortal being who was bored of her previous life. Sympathetic with the serpent king and wanting to entertain herself, she unleashed Orochi from his prison and agreed to serve him. Acting as his main strategist, she uses her schemes and sorcery to inflict confusion in battle. She coordinates their army's advances and personally orders Orochi's minions. She also doubles as the army's inventor as she created the cannons surrounding Koshi Castle. During Orochi's story, she helps plan her lord's rise to power. In the final conflict with Orochi, she survives the assault and flees from the battlefield. Sometime after the battle, she meets Himiko and, knowing that she is the key for her lord's resurrection, fiercely guards the girl's safety. They travel together to find Kiyomori, who is interested in reviving the serpent king. By this time, Taigong Wang and his comrades have recovered from their previous defeat and join with other factions to capture her. She sacrifices her own safety to ensure that Himiko reaches her destination and escapes to serve the resurrected Orochi. In Warriors Orochi Z, she cons Benkei to join Orochi's army and joyfully pits Yoshitsune against his friend. She also has three dream stages in this title. In one of them, she teams with Xing Cai and Gracia to prove women's might to the men of the world. Fengshen Yanyi Da Ji acts as one of the primary villains in the series. Like the novel, she is actually a fox demon who possessed Su Hu's daughter and killed the spirit of the real Da Ji. On orders from her master, Tongtian Jiaozhu, she manipulates King Zhou to do her evil biding. She does this by constantly staying near him and maintaining a spell of obedience, which breaks during fragmented times. With her younger sisters, Hu Ximei and Wang Guiren, they cause suffering to the land. Later, it is revealed that she and her sisters were feigning loyalty to Tongtian Jiaozhu and were using his disciples as blood sacrifices for their dark orb of destruction. Using the bloodshed and this artifact, they desire to invoke their real master, Tao, and cause eternal suffering. At the end of Fengshen Yanyi, she is slain and her soul is sealed away into darkness. Her continued revival acts as a main plot element in the following sequels. In Fengshen Yanyi 2, her and King Zhou's child, Shou, carrying on her legacy. Mystic Heroes has King Zhou revive her -along with himself, Wen Zhong and E Lai. The main conflict in Magical Fengshen rotates around her sisters resurrecting her. In this title, she is quickly slain by Sora and his party when she was raised a second time. Character Info Personality Two notable characteristics of Da Ji are that she is very good at deception and that she also has a penchant for "reminding" officers under Orochi's control of that fact often taunting them for it. She is a very sadistic and cruel person who reveals in vanity and human suffering. She can be quite angry when someone can see through all of her plans. She is occasionally called a "vixen" or "fox" by many of the other characters. Fond of her inventions, she pouts when they're destroyed or taken by the enemy. She fondly treats Himiko as a sister though her true sincerity for the girl is never made clear. As such, Da Ji doesn't get along with Sun Wukong as she is suspicious of the monkey king's intentions to steal Himiko for himself. Her belittlement and spite for her rival, Taigong Wang, is emphasized in the Fengshen Yanyi‎‎ series. She acts as a low-keyed and sultry woman to hide her sadistic plans for the Shang Dynasty. Like the Warriors Orochi series, she continues to refer to the heroes as "boy". Though she usually acts unfazed to anyone who insults her, she will get flustered when her rival or Wen Zhong berate her. Voice Actors * Stephanie Sheh - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Mami Kingetsu - Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yumi Tōma - Fengshen Yanyi Drama CD series Quotes *"How do you like my dance? Deadly enough for you?" *"You are simply inferior!" *"How pathetic!" *"Aim...Aim...Aim...and fire!" *"Lower your head and knees down to the ground!" *"Lord Orochi shall be your King!" *"Such filthy mortals, out of my way!" *"I thought I was...immortal..." *"With my charm and beauty, you shall bow before me!" *"Hahaha! Screams of hells... how melodious!" *"Your pain shall bring joy to me and Lord Orochi!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset Horse Moveset Fighting Style Da Ji fights primarily with the two floating orbs that follow her. She is constantly in motion, dancing gracefully while her orbs swing around her. She also uses magic for her more powerful moves. The fact that she doesn't stay still while attacking can be a challenge for new players. Weapons Historical Information Daji was the name of one of King Zhou's concubines. According to historical record, Daji was the beautiful daughter of a noble family named Su (蘇) in the state of Yousu (有蘇). In 1047 BC, Zhou, the king of Shang, conquered the state of Su and took Daji as his trophy. She was known as a beautiful woman who excelled in dancing and singing. Her arrival caused great boon to the kingdom, as the state of the land worsened due to King Zhou being distracted by her. According to the Records of the Grand Historian, he would listen to any of Daji's desires and would grant them without hesitation. It is said that she invented an early version of crimson makeup by crushing the petals of a peach flower. Eventually Daji found a brutal source of entertainment from people wailing in pain. Once, as she saw a farmer walking barefoot on the ice, she ordered his feet be cut off so that she could study it and figure out the cause of its resistance to cold temperature. In another occasion, she had a pregnant woman’s belly cut open so that she could satisfy her curiosity of finding out what happened therein. According to the Lienü zhuan, to verify the old saying that “a good man’s heart had seven openings,” she had the heart of Bi Gan cut out and subjected it to her fertile scrutiny. She also enjoyed forcing people to also partake in long drinking parties before forcing them to commit to cannibalism. On top of all those atrocities, Daji was best known for her invention of a device of torture called Paolao (炮烙): a bronze cylinder heated like a furnace with charcoal until the sides were extremely hot. A large bronze cylinder covered with oil was placed on top of a pile of burning charcoal. Prisoners were made to walk on top of the slowly heating cylinder. As the cylinder became hot, the prisoners are forced to shift their feet to avoid the burning. In turn, the oil made it difficult for the prisoners to maintain their stance. If they fell into the charcoal, they would burn to death. The prisoners are thus forced to dance in agony and fear, screaming in prolonged pain, while Zhou and Daji laughed at the tortured dances. When the Shang Dynasty fell, she was personally killed by King Wu. Da Ji in Fiction In the Quanxiang pinghua (全相平話), she was recognized as one of the examples of the nine-tailed fox legend. Her real name unknown, she invaded Daji's body and posed as her. This element carried over to the well known Fengshen Yanyi novel, in which she is a 1,000 year old fox spirit who possessed the real Daji "Su Daji". Her younger sisters, Hu Ximei and Wang Guiren, as well as her servitude to Nuwa were also elements introduced in this story. She continues to act as a devious schemer who ruins the king's reputation and rule. Her torture schemes are replicated and expanded in detail, since she would use them as a way to sate her appetite for human flesh. Early in the story, she also lusted for Bo Yi Kao and, when her advances failed, ordered for him to be slowly cut alive and baked the pieces of flesh into pies for his father. When Grand Master Wen Zhong returned from his campaigns, the torture devices were destroyed. Unfortunately, his wish to remove her from the capital was denied. Daji would continue to stay by King Zhou's side until she fled with her sisters late in the story. She was captured by an angered Nuwa and executed by Jiang Ziya. Gallery Daji-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 File:Daji-fy.jpg|Fengshen Yanyi screenshot Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Fengshen Yanyi Characters